mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (5. Versus)
Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a BattleMode. Es bueno saber que aún hay escritores, y para apoyar el movimiento, acá les dejo algo para que sigamos motivados. Ojala no defraude… veremos que pasa. MK: BATTLEMODE CAPITULO CINCO- Versus La espada corta fino el aire, alargándose hasta encontrar su objetivo. Apenas el rival logra evitar el ataque del peligroso filo, plasmando un obscuro hilo de sangre estático en el aire, como flotando, sin querer diluirse aún. Negándose a morir. Los guerreros cruzan miradas amenazantes. Ni el tiempo ni el aire se atreven a cruzarse en su camino. Solo son ellos: la espada y su rival. El suelo es tapizado por incontables hojas de un verde nítido, que caen eternas y sin prisa desde los troncos negros de los árboles inmutables, mientras que se escuchan gritos de almas perdidas escabulléndose entre ellos. Es como si el bosque estuviese vivo. La dinámica del kombate pronto recupera la velocidad. La espada alcanza a dar un par de ataques antes de que terminen de distanciarse. El rival retrocede a sitio seguro y las hojas del piso se vuelven inquietas al reaccionar a su llegada. La espada, a pasos de él, también se detiene por un respiro. Ha sido un ejercicio extenso sin encontrar conclusión. Y por un escaso momento se detienen, se analizan. Esperan. -“'Es inútil. Sabe anticipar todos mis ataques, es como si me estuviera leyendo. Entonces debe ser él, su técnica lo delata, su seguridad lo confirma. Por un momento llegué a pensar que estaba buscando fantasmas…creo que es él. Debe ser él”' -''“Has venido preparado. Y yo que pensé que solo eras un eco de mi pasado, una memoria olvidada que busca renacer. Eso no será posible. No lo permitiré. Mucho tiempo fui como tú, un esclavo, sirviente de la voluntad de otros a quienes regalaba mi talento y sacrificaba mi vida sin cuestionar. No…ahora soy LIBRE. Mi pasado está muerto, y tú morirás con él”.'' El escaso momento expiró. La espada se abalanza veloz contra el enemigo, mientras que las hojas se apartan alzándose a su paso. El rival no le pierde pista. Atento se prepara para anticipar el ataque. Espera el momento que se acerque lo suficiente y reacciona, también corre veloz buscando el encuentro. Notables. La espada lo busca sin cesar. El rival esquiva certero los cortes, pero no contraataca. Espera. Con rápidos movimientos de manos, desvía los ataques y distrae al enemigo. La espada no se detiene en su afán. Cada vez más veloz, no se deja convencer por el escurridizo rival. Por varios minutos, la soledad del bosque es testigo silencioso de un enfrentamiento sin igual, La agilidad extrema de los desafiantes se manifiesta con cada ataque, cada evasión, por un momento parecieran dejar una estela de sombras tras sus movimientos. Saltos precisos y acrobacias exactas. Ambos queriendo terminar de una vez. Violencia perfecta. Llegó el momento. El rival logra capturar a la espada con ambas manos, y un círculo invisible se expandió alrededor de los guerreros, apartando las hojas y descubriendo el suelo. Por un instante, nuevamente se cruzan sus miradas mientras las hojas no terminan de caer. Y en un movimiento rápido, el rival aprovecha de doblegar los brazos del enemigo y le arrebata la espada y le atraviesa el vientre. -''Victoria impecable.'' Dolor. El guerrero ha sido víctima de su propia espada. Ahora encorvado, tratando como puede de contener el enorme daño, el enemigo finalmente queda de rodillas ante el rival. Levanta su mirada y logra ver que el rival se acerca satisfecho por su logro. -'¡He vencido a cincuenta antes que a ti! ¡Esto no significa tu victoria!' -''Qué sabes tú de victorias. Solo eres un sirviente. Y afortunadamente para tu vida, no busco destruirte. Aún puedes buscar tu camino y ser dueño de tu destino. Deja tus ataduras. No hay deshonor en tu derrota.'' -'Tú… Tú no sabes NADA de mí…'Yo soy dueño de mis actos, yo elegí el camino que seguí. No pongas a prueba mi lealtad, debes saber que no importa si me derrotas, ellos te cazarán sin importar que tanto te escondas. Mas aún ahora, yo estando débil, me levantaré y esta vez tus entrañas serán la víctima de mi filo. ''-Valiente, pero terco. No hay gloria después de la muerte. No tienes idea de lo que te espera del otro lado. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es el infierno. Y todavía persistes desafiante. ¿De qué vale negarte? A ellos tú no les interesas, te abandonarán como lo hicieron conmigo…Sí, me dejaron morir, me abandonaron sin remordimiento, pero ya no importa. He nacido de nuevo y ya no sirvo a nadie más que a mí. ¡MÍRATE!, ahora yaces casi moribundo y sin alternativa. Solo te enviaron a morir, no eres más que…'' ´¡BASTA!... No se cómo escapaste del Netherealm, demonio. No me envicies la mente con tus rencores. Tu palabra está corrompida por la maldad… ' (Silencio). '-Entonces…sí eres tú. Sobreviste después de todo. Tu pasado acusa tu identidad, sin embargo, me niego a creer en lo que te has convertido. Ahora, un demonio lleno de odio, me hablas de libertad y eres víctima de tu propia ira…. Has sucumbido ante la maldad del Netherealm… has renegado de tu verdadera identidad… ¡¡¡Tú eres SUB-ZERO!!! El enemigo pierde su quietud y, en un gesto de rabia, toma la empuñadura de la espada y presiona más a fondo dentro del cuerpo de su agonizante hermano, quien apenas contiene un grito de dolor. La sangre fluye imparable desde su cuerpo, rodeándolo en un amplio charco rojo. La espada de hielo Kori no hace diferencia entre su dueño o el enemigo, solo se limita a cumplir con el propósito que fue creada. Dañar y matar. -''Sub-Zero está muerto. Tú ahora has decidido llevar sus ropas. Algún día entenderás lo que aquí a pasado. Solo cuando mueres puedes alcanzar la libertad…y yo he vencido a la muerte. Tal vez sí puedas sobrevivir a esta, eres un Lin Kuei. Y si lo logras, y si puedes entender el significado de tu destino…ya sabes dónde encontrarme.'' Noob Saibot se aleja con paso firme y tranquilo. No hay vencedor ni vencido. Él sabe que su hermano sobrevivirá, sabe que intentará alcanzarlo así sea necesario llegar al mismo Netherealm. Y sí, tal vez, el obscuro guerrero puede caminar siendo un hombre libre, pero por toda libertad, hay un precio muy alto que pagar. Y eso sería por hoy. Estoy corto de tiempo, así que no aburriré mucho. Como siempre, atento a críticas y comentarios del respetable. Veamos si logro escribir algo bueno esta vez. May the Elder Gods wacth over all of you. Categoría:Entradas